Fliqpy
This is an article about flipped-out Flippy. For Flippy himself, see Flippy Evil Flippy (sometimes called as Fliqpy) is Flippy's dark side. In most episodes he is the same person as Flippy and is Flippy when he is flipped out. In Double Whammy Part 1 and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, however, he appears as a separate entity. In Double Whammy Part 1, he appears at the end where he dive tackles Flippy. In Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, he fights Good Flippy (normal Flippy) throughout the episode and eventually captures and tortures Good Flippy. It is revealed during the fight that Evil Flippy doesn't exist and is really just Flippy attacking himself. At the end, an army of good and evil Flippys fight each other and the only survivor is Good Flippy (who is hit by a truck soon afterwards.) This doesn't mean that Flippy won't flip out again in other episodes as he died straight after he got cured. However, in Without A Hitch, he didn't flip out when he logically should have, ex, seeing Flaky with a bunch of glass shards in her face. As of now, it is debatable if he is permanently cured from his flip-outs as flipped out Flippy appeared only in Flaky's imagination in Without A Hitch. So far, the only challenge Fliqpy has faced in killing was a one minute long fight against the Tiger General in ''Operation: Tiger Bomb'' . Character Bio When Flippy sees or hears anything that cynically reminds him of war, it triggers his self-defense mechanism and turns out to be a monster. In this form he usually has green eyes, evil deep voice, and sharp teeth. He is also very aggressive, killing other characters in a way which is gruesome, yet creative. Flippy seems to overcome his cruel state in Double Whammy pt. 2, though considering the limited continuity in the series, he probably got it back. To date, Fliqpy has killed every main character except Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Lammy and Mr. Pickles. In ''Party Animal'', he didn't kill Flaky, which has lead some fans to believe that Flippy has a crush on her, although this is the only case in which Fliqpy didn't kill her. Fliqpy's Episodes Starring Roles and reasons for flipping out *Hide and Seek - A woodpecker pecking sounds like a machine gun to him. *This is Your Knife - A campfire and the sparks remind him of the war he was in. *Flippin' Burgers - Cuddles spills ketchup over Giggles and it reminds Flippy of dead children he saw during the war. *Keepin' it Reel - Flashing from the movie projector causes him to flip out. *Remains to be Seen - His truck backfires, sounding like a gun. *Party Animal - Flaky eats cake with peanuts in it, but she's allergic to it. She inflates and her spikes pop some balloons. This reminds him of machine guns. *Double Whammy - First, the airplane ride reminds him of the air force during the war, second, Lumpy shows him a splotch picture that looks like an explosion (he flipped back after Lumpy splashed him with cold water), third, Mime was blowing on fire which reminded him of flamethrowers the enemy used during the war, and finally he squeezes his stress relief toy too hard, causing it to explode. *Double Whammy Part 2 - In this show, Flippy fights Evil Flippy . *Without a Hitch - Flaky just images that Flippy flipped out, but he never did. Featuring Roles and reasons for flipping out *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) - He is in the background for a few seconds burying someone. *Class Act - He is in the background for a few seconds stabbing a generic tree friend. *Easy For You to Sleigh - Lifty and Shifty tied him up so they could rob him, but when he wakes up, being restrained reminds him of when he was a POW, reminding him of when he was caught prisoner by an enemy. *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow - In his dreams, he was killed by Evil Flippy, which caused him to flip out when he woke up. W.A.R. Journal Episodes *Operation: Tiger Bomb - Flippy hides in Sneaky's corpse, and he flips out from trauma. This is also the first time Flippy flipped out. Fates Deaths Remains To Be Seen: Kills himself by ramming his truck into a tree, along with many others. He is later revived as a zombie, and is 'killed' a second time by Toothy. Injuries Double Whammy; Part 2: Hit in the head by a cuckoo clock's cuckoo, and was punched several times by Good Flippy. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 6 ("This is your Knife", "Flippin' Burgers", "Party Animal", "Autopsy Turvy", "Remains to be Seen", "Keepin' it Reel") *'Giggles' - 4 ("This is your Knife", "Flippin' Burgers", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy") *'Petunia' - 5 ("Flippin' Burgers", "Keepin' it Reel", "Double Whammy", "Hide 'n' Seek", "Remains to be Seen") *'Toothy' - 5 ("Keepin' it Reel", "Hide 'n' Seek", "Remains to be Seen", "Autopsy Turvy", "Party Animal") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Keepin' it Reel") *'Pop' - 1 ("Flippin' Burgers") *'Cub' - 1 ("Flippin' Burgers") *'Flaky' - 3 ("Keepin' it Reel", "This is your Knife", "Hide n' Seek") *'Disco Bear '- 1 ("Double Whammy") *[[Cro-Marmot|'Cro-Marmot']] - 0 *'Lifty' - 3 ("Remains to be Seen", "Easy for you to Sleigh", "Autopsy Turvy") *'Shifty' - 3 ("Remains to be Seen", "Easy for you to Sleigh", "Autopsy Turvy") *[[The Mole|'The Mole']] - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *[[Splendid|'Splendid']] - 0 *[[Sniffles|'Sniffles']] - 2 ("Double Whammy", "Party Animal") *[[Mime|'Mime ']] - 3 ("Double Whammy", "Party Animal", "Keepin' it Reel") *'Nutty' - ("Double Whammy", "Party Animal") *'Lammy '- 0 *[[Handy|'Handy']] - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *[[Russell|'Russell']] - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Generic Tree Friends' - 3 ("Remains to be Seen", "Flippin' Burgers", "Class Act") Trivia *Evil Flippy might be second personality and not the result of PTSD. This is implied in Hear Today Gone Tomorrow and is the plotline for Autopsy turvy. *Flippy will turn into Evil Flippy only when he hears, sees or thinks of something that reminds him of war (or waking up from a nightmare). Gallery File:Flippy (Double Whammy Pt. 2).png|Evil Flippy (FLiqPy) vs. Good Flippy. images (3).jpg|Evil Flippy pushes Mime in a blender. images (2).jpg|Evil Flippy (Fliqpy) strangling Giggles with Cuddles's intestines. Images10.jpg|Evil Flippy in "Without a Hitch." images (6).jpg|Evil Flippy in "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow." fliqpy.jpg|Fliqpy with his trademark bowie knife. mad.jpg|Evil Flippy in "Party Animal." flippyvsevil.png|Flippy fighting Fliqpy. See Also *Flippy *List of Flippy's Killing Methods References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Enemies Category:Green Characters